bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:RobloxIllusion1011/When Two Worlds Collide
'Blurb' Onett has always dreamed of making a game. He has taken coding classes, stayed up late to practice coding, and would always slack off when it's time for dinner. However when he had published Bee Swarm Simulator, everything had started to go wrong. The game was actually a world far beyond Robloxia, and it has crashed. Now the game has become a reality, and he found bees, real life bees. Illusion is a bee that just wants to explore the world. He wanted to sneak into the cover of darkness far from his home, but there were dozens of guards. But one time he was successful, and when he had found an ancient tomb, he had found secrets that could change the world forever. Axo is a very curious mob. Even though he is classified as dangerous, he just wants to make peace. He wants to convince the bees and bears that he is not trying to hurt them, but he was worried they would not believe him. Under Tunnel Bear's control, he will soon find a way to show he is friendly and overthrow the leader. But for every happy side, there is always a dark side. Mobs more evil than the last are roaming the land, bees are being poisoned, and Onett is being hunted. When things go wrong, will there always be something right? Find out in this three-way perspectives story of how it all began. 'Notes to Remember' I do not plan to copy anyone who has already done this type of story. If you think I have copied anyone, just remember that their story has some differences to their story, such as their layout, genre, or words. Remember that I try to use prologue, parts, epilogue, occasionally references, a genre that would fit the story, and correct grammar. I created this story myself, so I hope you enjoy it! Also be cautious of inappropriate subjects. If I see just one, I am shutting down the comments section. Please do not say inappropriate things. Also read this before you read: ' 1: ''A'' ''year is 75 days. ' 2:' Bees in this story are able to live up to 500 years. Spirit Bees are able to live forever.' '''3: When you see just a name, then it's a bee.' 4': All of the bees (except Basic Bee) are not real bees. ' 5: Some of the fields and mobs are not real. 6: The story happened millions of years ago. 7: Onett is the game creator, so he is immortal. 8: When you see bold print italics, those are the perspectives. 9': All things did not happen in Bee Swarm Simulator.' Anyways, I hope you enjoy the story. Now here's the story. 'Prologue' ''Onett Onett is in college, and he is half-way finished with his bees. He has gathered lots of bees to use for his game, so when he needed inspiration, he would dye a bee. He just needs to do the bees and the fields left, so when he published the game, it would be interesting. He is very good at coding, but bad at inspiration. He makes pretty normal bees, but at least the game would be good quality. He has been using most of his time coding. He had been taking coding classes, stayed up late in the morning, and skipped dinner to finish his game. It would be a piece of cake. "Attention college students, make your way to the gymnasium. We have a very exciting ceremony to announce." Onett has just forgotten about the graduation. He has been in college for four years and has gotten straight A's. He is ready for his graduation. If he could do one thing when he graduated college, it would be to publish his Roblox game. Illusion Illusion is seeing many new things in this world. New fields, new bears, even new bees. He was admiring the world. "Illusion, don't stand around and get to work right now!" Illusion jumped. Behind him was his dad. He was a really strict leader and did not care about anything but work. "Yes dad," Illusion replied. He just wanted to explore the world. He just wanted to explore the world. It was very tempting, however it is forbidden. He needed the permission to do so. There had been new things out there, just waiting for him, and right now he is stuck in the hive. He was just so tired gazing out into the endless world. Soon there will be many new things. And if he could do one thing when he became an adult, it would be to rule the Land of the Swarm as a leader. Axo "Get out of the cave now! You need to behave like a mob, Axo!" "But Emerald-" "I said NOW!" "Fine, Emerald." Axo was just disappointed in himself. Emerald is a Tunnel Bear, the most feared mob of them all. And Axo was just a powerless axolotl. He was part of an organization of mob, seeking revenge towards the bees and bears for assassinating their previous leader, Sapphire. But Axo knew the whole truth. The mobs were evil and tried to assassinate the bees and bears themselves. But their leader, Emerald, had told lies about the war. Axo knew everything because he is actually raised by a bear. When everyone had heard of the bear, they had executed the bear. Now Axo was an orphan, and he was forced to fight. If he could do one thing when the leader was overthrown, it would be to come to an agreement and make peace. 'Part 1: A Published Work of Art' Onett "Well, time to go to my new home." Onett is now a young adult. He got his driver's license, got his college diploma, and got a new home. He is ready for his new life. When he had entered, he found everything exactly in the places where he wanted them to be. Even his computer, his laptop, his Mac, his iPhone, his tablet, his TV screen, his Chromebook, all that he needed to add the finishing touches. He was very close to publishing his final product. It is time... to play Jailbreak! He really needed a game to play after all that hard work. Onett had played Roblox all day long, but cooked and did his work at the same time. It was a great stress relief to work on other things other than stressful things. But now is his deadline to publish his game. Onett was now focused, and only focused, on finishing his game. He had added all the borders, all the decals, all the NPCs, even all the tiniest details you could ever think of. It is time to publish. However when he had just published his gmae, something strange happened. The ground shook, as if it was an earthquake. Things in the room were sliding off shelves. And the strangest of all, the screens of his devices had emitted a pixelly particle. Onett had the urge to run, but he was frozen to his feet. He was shocked. And then the pixels overtook him. When he had woken up, he found himself still in his house. He was relieved. He thought it was all just a dream. All that had changed when he opened the door to his house. Robloxia did not look like this before. There were hives, bees, and bears. He was also holding a Porcelain Dipper and a Porcelain Port-o-Hive. He was just so confused. "Where am I?" he asked to himself. Then he heard a buzz. A bee was behind him. "Hey guys look. It's a beekeeper." "Really? The last time we've had a beekeeper here was, never." "Look at him. He's so gigantic." Onett turned around. Right behind him were a crowd of bees. "Wait, who are you. And do you know where I am?" Onett commanded. "You should know where you are. Welcome to the Land of the Swarm, also known as Bee Swarm Simulator." 'Part 2: A Beheld Secret' Illusion "Wow, look at all this defense. They have really kept the border protected." Illusion was just amazed at all the bees patrolling the border 24/7. He was just so curious about what keeps them awake so long. Why are they patrolling the border for no reason? Why are they still awake? Why do they always refuse to sleep? Why do they know if someone is trying to sneak past the border just by hearing the noise of the wings, even the faintest sound you could think of. Illusion needed a diversion so he can get into the outside world. He doesn't only need an ordinary diversion. If he just threw something, the bees would go towards it to find out what it is, but on the return trip, he would get caught. He could use missing posters to get the bees away from the border, but news would spread about his disappearance. So he only had one choice. "WATCH OUT! THERE IS A WEREWOLF ATTACKING!" Then, in an instant second, the bees were up and away from the border. Now it's time to get out. With one swift movement, he was able to get over the border and not get caught by anyone. Then he fled farther away from the Land of the Swarm. He wanted to explore every stud of the new land. It didn't make sense for the bees to forbid going past the border. They could set new land for the Land of the Swarm. It just didn't make sense. Even his dad should allow bees to discover the forbidden land beyond the border. Everyone just didn't know what they should've done to expand their home. He had found many honeydew trees, bushes with hives, bees outside of the Land of the Swarm, and a cave with many honeycombs. He knew that he shouldn't go into caves. It could hide anything. One time Garbage entered the werewolf's cave, and the next, all of the bees found his limp body next to a group of hideous black spider-like creatures. But it seemed like it could hold riches. So he went in. The cave was truly a wonder. There were many torches, honey covering, and markings. Illusion knew these markings. They were characters in Bianese. The markings read, "A tomb will lie behind this wall." He tried to find a door or a trapdoor, but there was nothing except for the markings and pictures. There were five birds, each pointing a different direction. But the fifth one was wrong. It pointed diagonally, not vertically or horizontally like the others. He decided to touch it lightly. Then a part of the wall slid open to reveal a coffin. Illusion went inside the room. The coffin looked dusty and old. Illusion decided to open the coffin. Inside was a journal. Illusion wanted to see what was inside it. He found the history of the land, the past kings and queens, the past leaders, and all that other stuff. But what surprised him most was a prophecy. ''Open the coffin await the fate. When everything was normal, it became too late. A keeper, a bee, and a mob will soon see what is to be robbed. When all the things come to an end it is them to decide the rise or descend. Then Illusion got a vision. There was a battle with bees getting attacked. Beekeepers fighting with their honey sticks. Mobs fighting back against the defenses. And the limp bodies of everyone that was lost. And in the middle of the whole war was a beekeeper. If the prophecy really was true, then Illusion is in for a major surprise. 'Part 3: Meet the Family' ''Axo Axo was from a family of axolotls. Axolotls look very cute and harmless. But in reality, they are a beekeeper's worst nightmare. Axolotls live in the West Stream Field, with polar bears in the North Stream Field, fishes in the East Stream Field, and crayfish in the South Stream Field. And the worst thing that a beekeeper could think of, the blue whale in the Middle Ocean Field. This was a big habitat. "Greetings, Axo," said one of the polar bears. "Hello, Drake," replied Axo. Everyone was at a party in the fields. People were feasting, socializing, and making speeches. If nothing could be better than the last party, wait until you see this. "Attention, attention folks," said the blue whale in the middle, Seas. "Thank you all for coming to this wonderful party. Unfortunately I have some bad news. The mobs had an invasion in the Medieval Field. The armored mobs tried to fight the bears and their bees, but were unfortunately unsuccessful. The Red Dragon also failed and died. It was a very strong mob, but it got killed from poison. "Oh my goodness. This cannot be good," said the shocked crayfish named Hunter. "Pyro had been a good dragon and became leader of the dragons. Nothing could have killed him. Nothing." "Exactly nothing should have killed him. He was a very strong dragon. We must strike back now." Axo was so anxious. Another battle? This would cause another death for the mobs, and Axo didn't want to cause anymore deaths. "Axo, you will volunteer." Ok, now Axo has just gotten very anxious. "But why me?" "Because you are a really bad mob that we will use as bait to sacrifice." Axo was just ignorant about sarcastic Gills the fish. "Gills, stay hushed. It is because you are an axolotl, and axolotls are known to be strong and agile. You need to fight the bears and bees. We must win this war." "Okay, Seas. I will go to the battle and fight the enemies." Axo did not want to make war with the good bears and bees. He wanted to make them know he was a good mob. Now he guessed he could use this time to do so. 'Part 4: Beekeeper Coder' Onett "I'm really hungry," moaned Onett. "Don't worry. We have some scrumptious and beeautiful snacks," replied the bee Onett met, Pollen. "We have honey, honey comb shells, honey corn, honey popcorn, honey marshmallows, honey-" "Okay, okay, just stop. I really don't like honey at all. They're too sugary." "Hmmm. Binary, got anything?" Pollen asked Binary. Onett thought Binary would be helpful, but what came out of her mouth was,"01010011 01101111 01110010 01110010 01111001 00101100 00100000 01100010 01110101 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100111 01110011 00100000 01100001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01110111 01100101 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110110 01100101 00101110," which translated to,"Sorry, but that's all we have." "Okay, that's it," said Onett. Onett then got out his phone and put a batch of grapes in front of him. Then he ate it and was no longer hungry. "Woah, how did you do that?" asked Pollen. "It's easy. Bee Swarm Simulator is a game I created and can edit. I made a batch of grapes in Blender before, and by using the mesh, I put it in the game and put code in it to make it be able to be eaten. Then to put it in this world, I published the grapes in my world, and boom, here it is." "Wow, cool. Can you make a boom effect, too?" asked Pollen. "Sure. I just need to get the TNT from my inventory and put it in you to blow you up," said Onett. "Ok, nevermind." "What are you talking about?" Onett found the TNT bee he just put in his game. "Ugh, TNT, I told you not to eavesdrop on our conversations," said Pollen in a frustrated kind of tone. "What are you talking about? Eavesdrop told me too." Just then, a black and white bee came. "Yes, I told him to, and I now know that you stole our honey that we just made." "What? Noooo," lied Pollen. "Busted," Onett whispered to Pollen. Then he inserted a cage onto where she was and published it. Just then, a cage fell from the sky and dropped onto where Pollen was hovering. "Wow, thats even better than being grounded," amused TNT. "Okay, I know I am kind of amazing, but let's just focus on the main thing. What is with all those mass amounts of mobs?" 'Part 5: King of the Jungle' Axo "Ok, this peacemaking thing is way harder than it looks." Axo was so tired from swimming away from the bees. He already got 3 stings from the bees. He didn't want to risk getting hurt anymore. "What seems harder than it looks?" Axo flinched. He had heard a voice. "Who's there?" Axo asked. "It is I, Rilk. I am the king of the jungle, and you must do as I say." Axo just figured out who was behind him. It was a lion. "And what will you do if I don't?" Axo stammered. Then the lion let out a roar. "You should know what I will do. I can get a little scared axolotl and feed him to my cubs. Doesn't it sound exciting?" Axo just said nothing. He wanted Rilk to leave. "Anyways what did you say about what seemed hard?" Rilk was being tense. "Uhh, getting lilypads for the frogs?" "NO! Do not lie to me, or else." Axo was scared. He needs to find a distraction and escape possible punishment. "Look behind you! A bear!" Rilk turned away, giving Axo enough time to flee. "Get back here! I promise you I will kill you myself when I hunt you down!" Then he let out a massive roar. If only Axo had been as fierce as Rilk, he would've fought back. But he just kept running away. "Get back here!" Axo thought he heard Rilk's voice. But it wasn't his. It sounded more femalish. "Stop running this instant!" Another voice. "What is going on here?" Axo was trembling now. "We know what you are planning!" the first voice said. "And we know what you have done!" the second voice said. "Good job, servants. Now capture him and make sure he can't escape." 'Part 6: Surprise at the Door' Illusion Illusion woke up. He found himself in the same room with the ancient tomb. He figured he must've fell asleep. He went out of the maze and was greeted by the bright sunlight of morning. Wait. Morning? Illusion was supposed to be back by midnight. The bees must've defeated the werewolf by now. He was gonna get in so much trouble. He went 974 studs to the border. Right there resting on the border were the bees patrolling the border. He thought he was so clever. But now he was stumped. He was recorded as a missing bee. He now needs an excuse to reduce his punishment. He could say he fell asleep near the border, but everyone knows bees are responsible for sleeping in the hives. He could say he thought the border was a hive, but all bees except Blind bees have good eyesight. He could say he was hiding from mobs, but all bees should hide in the Bee Swarm Basement in case of mobs. That meant there was no option to make an excuse. Illusion looked around the border and searched for something, anything, that could get him inside the border. It was almost featureless and looked like a dull work of art. There wasn't anything on the wall; when Illusion gave up, his wing brushed over a small opening in the wall. Illusion got to the space immediately. Yes, there was an opening. But it didn't lead to the inside. It led to a cavern. Illusion decided to go inside the cave immediately. There was furniture everywhere, not like Illusion had seen before. There were TV screens everywhere, even on the stove. But that wasn't the strange part. Everything was giant. It could be that everything was scaled largely, or that Illusion was tiny. "Ok, I need a glider, pollen, and a trap." Illusion froze. He turned around and saw a big, average man. He had a dipper and a hive. ''That must be a beekeeper, ''Illusion thought. Then he heard the beekeeper sniffing. "I smell honey. I didn't put honey in this home. That means there's a bee." Illusion's heart skipped a beat as he was beating his wings. "Huh? What are you doing here? There's no reason to hide." "Yes there is!" cried Illusion. "Ok seriously, I know that you went through the front door to get in my house and- wait a minute. The front door was locked. You went through the back. "This can mean only one thing: you went past the border." Illusion sighed. "Ok, fine, I admit it. I did go past the border. But I know a secret." The beekeeper looked surprised. "Go on." "There's a prophecy that tells me that there is going to be an ambush." "Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm just trying to ex-" "No! Not that kind of ambush. It's going to be a drastic ambush. According to the prophecy, a keeper, a bee, and a mob must stop it. But I don't think they're trying to target everyone. I think they're trying to target someone specific. Someone like you." 'Part 7: Revenge of the Dawn' Axo It had been three days since Axo's capture. He had stayed out of the water for as long as he could remember, but it's starting to act against him. He would have occasional comas, nausea, and choking problems. "Here's the prisoner." Axo looked up. There was Rilk with a female lioness. "Why did you even lock him up? He looks like he can't even hurt a fly." "Don't be gullible. Inside his soul is disloyalty." "But you can't just lock mobs up. We lock bees up." "SHUT UP!" Rilk then gave a sigh of relaxation and calmed down. "Lilylusive, you don't understand. He's being disloyal to a lion." "Yeah, yeah. All that pathetic gossip. Now, why would you lock up a creature for disloyalty? What did he ever do to you?" Rik didn't respond. He just turned away. Axo was cold and running out of water. If only someone would come rescue him. Illusion and Onett'' "Hold on a minute there." interrupted Onett. "You mentioned a mob was supposed to help us. But no mob came to us yet." "Hey, maybe he got attacked on the way." suggested Illusion. "No, that can't be it. Everyone knows that all mobs are strong enough to defeat two birds with one stone." "Hmm, so if he didn't come here, and he's strong enough, then that must mean-" "-he got captured!" both of them said at once.